


Trust and other Five-Letter Words

by Gemmi999



Series: Accident [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Conversation Fic, Gen, Pre-Slash, Transgender, no blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemmi999/pseuds/Gemmi999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kurt wasn't visiting Sam's motel room to give him clothing. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust and other Five-Letter Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to [Accident](http://archiveofourown.org/works/694629) although it does stand on its own.
> 
> This story talks about gender identity and transgender themes. I do not identify as transgender or genderqueer, so I do not have any first hand knowledge. However, I have done a lot of research. If, reading this story, you find something offensive or incorrect, please let me know. I do not want to offend anybody with this story.

Kurt knocks on the motel room door. He waits five seconds and is about to knock again when the door opens and Sam’s standing there, a look of confusion on his face.

“We weren’t supposed to meet up today, right? I didn’t get my days mixed up?”

Kurt shakes his head. “No, no. I just had something I wanted to talk to you about, privately.”

“Do you want to come in then?” Sam tilts his head to the side and gestures into messy room.

“Is your family around? Because we can always go back to my house, or the park or something.” Kurt shifts backwards, putting too much pressure on his heels, digging them into the ground.

Sam looks at Kurt with even more confusion etched across his face. “No, the twins are at a sleepover and mom and dad are out. They should be gone for at least a few more hours.”

“You’re sure?”

“Am I sure about when my parents will be home?” Sam shakes his head. “Just get in here Kurt. You’re making my head hurt.”

Kurt walks into the motel room and looks around, finally deciding to sit on the couch in the corner. 

“So what’s up?” Sam lounges on the bed across from Kurt, looking relaxed, at ease.

Kurt takes a deep breath. He has to do this, he has to. “Just--listen to me and don’t say anything until I’m done, okay?”

“Alright.” Sam nods. 

“Finn forgot his cell phone in the locker room yesterday, so I drove him back to get it. He grabbed it from his locker but then he heard you singing in the shower, and well, he wanted to say hi.”

Sam’s eyes are wide now and he’s shaking his head a little. He looks terrified.

“So he popped in and well, um, saw you, and then he kind of ran back to the car. And...um...r-reacted.” Kurt stutters a little at this part.

Sam looks like he wants to jump up, start talking, yelling. Kurt just shakes his head and continues. “So, he told me what he saw and then we talked about it a bit, you know, and he won’t say anything to anyone. He knows he can’t. Just--you needed to know that we know. And we’re okay with it, don’t ever think that we aren’t, okay? We’re both still your friends.”

Kurt stopped talking, he waited for Sam to react, waited, counted the seconds.

“He won’t say anything?” Sam asked finally. “Really? Finn Hudson is going to keep his mouth shut about this?”

“I made it very clear to him he didn’t have a choice.” Kurt’s voice is like steel, harsh and sharp. Sam believes him more because of this, because he sounds determined.

“How, by threatening him?” Sam stares at Kurt blankly for a second. “I should have known it would have come out eventually but seriously, Finn is not the guy I would have wanted finding out.”

“Look--” Kurt stands up, walks to the bed and carefully sits next to Sam. “I know Finn doesn’t necessarily have the best track record with this stuff. But I scared him pretty badly. And I’ll keep scaring him if I need to because this is not his secret to tell. It’s your secret and only you get to decide who to tell and when.”

Sam stood up and paced the small motel room. Kurt watched him, warily, but didn’t say anything. Finally Sam stopped, turned and looked at him. “What’d you tell him? I mean, did you do details or just...”

Kurt sighs. “Look, I’m not an expert on Trans stuff. I mean, the only reason I even know what I know as much as I do is because for a little while I thought, maybe--but, yeah. No, I’m very much a boy. So, yeah. Just--Finn wondered if it was an STD for god’s sake. He wanted to know if his dick was going to fall off if he got whatever you have. He wondered if it was syphilis or gonorrhea or whatever.”

Sam looks at him and just shakes his head. “He thought an STD made my dick fall off.” And then he’s smiling, laughing, full belly cracking up and Kurt’s happy that Finn’s mostly an idiot because Sam looked like he needed that laugh. Finally he calms down and looks at Kurt. “So, you just said I was trans?”

Kurt runs a hand through his hair. “I mean, yeah, basically. I just said you’d been born with the wrong parts, probably, and had already decided to fix it.”

“Probably?” Sam looks at Kurt. “You left it that open-ended?”

“It’s not like I know your story, Sam. For all I know you’re intersex or genderqueer and maybe trans but maybe not so, yeah, really, not my place to label you to other people.”

“And here you said you weren’t an expert.” Sam jokes. “I appreciate it, telling me, keeping Finn in line.”

Kurt stands up, turning towards the door of the motel room. “I figured it was the least I could do. You have enough going on right now.” Kurt doesn’t say anything more, but Sam knows he’s talking about the motel room, about his family.

Sam runs his hand through his hair. “I still appreciate it,” he finally says. 

“Can I ask a question?” Kurt says nervously. 

“Shoot,”.

Kurt takes a second and then looks at Sam’s chest. “When did you--”

Out of everything Sam expected Kurt to ask, his top surgery wasn’t even in the top ten. “Last year, before we moved here. My dad’s insurance covered it.”

“Oh.” Kurt’s face turned bright red. “They did a good job.”

Sam laughs at this. “The surgery was just the beginning. I gotta work to keep it looking this nice.”

“Hormones?” Kurt asks despite his instincts telling him not to. Sam has possibly the nicest body Kurt’s ever seen.

Sam nods, hesitantly. “I mean, I used to.” Then he looks at the room and shrugs. “Hopefully I will again soon. It’s part of why I have a job--to get health insurance for them.”

Kurt doesn’t know what to say to this. Instead he takes a breath and shoves his hands into his back pockets. 

“I’ll catch you later?” Sam asks a few minutes later. “I kind of have a lot of homework, so...”

Kurt flushes. “Yeah, of course. I didn’t mean to stay this long. Sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize, just--” Sam sighs. “I really do have homework, and you have a curious Finn at home, so...” he trails off.

“Yeah.” Kurt agrees. 

“Thanks, though. For everything.” Sam says quietly. 

Kurt shrugs. “We’re friends. See you tomorrow at Glee.”

“Yeah, catch you later,” Sam agrees.


End file.
